


The Evil Spirit Rise

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Dark Magic, Domestic Violence, Drunkenness, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Harm to Children, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't like summers. One rainy afternoon at Knockturn Alley changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Spirit Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyn_ful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/gifts).



> For cyn_ful at the Summer Fling in hh_sugarquill.

Severus dreaded summers. Summer meant leaving Hogwarts and returning to the Spinner's End, where his life was awful and dull. His father would drink too much, and then go on with his everlasting abuse of his wife and son. It was just not words Tobias used, no – more often than not it was his fists doing the damage.

It didn't help the slightest that both Severus and Eileen were of magic. Tobias hated magic more than anything, and sometimes Severus wondered why his parents had wed in the first place if the one parent despised the other parent's **being** so vehemently. Severus had his suspicions about potions and spells having something to do with it, but he wasn't sure. It was not like his mother would ever confide in him with such matters.

If only he could stay at Hogwarts during the summer… but no, unfortunately that wasn't an option. Severus didn't want to beg, because he couldn't bare seeing the _pity_ in Dumbledore's eyes, no. So Severus braced himself against yet another horrid summer with his parents, and wished for the autumn to come soon.

It was one particularly rainy August afternoon when his mother took him to Knockturn Alley for some rare and potentially illegal potion supplies. It was a rarity of its own, but for some reason Tobias had been in a surprisingly good mood for several weeks and was more than happy to get rid of the unwanted company of his wife and son, even if it wouldn't last for long. They had told Tobias they were going to London, but never mentioned anything about visiting the magical side of the city. It was best to leave such facts unvoiced when it came to dealing with the ill-tempered Mr. Snape.

Severus was so enthralled with everything he saw around him it took him a moment to register a flash of red hair. Could it be… no, his mind was just playing tricks with him. Severus sighed. His infatuation for Lily was really getting out of hand if he started hallucinating seeing Lily in Knockturn Alley of all places! First off, Lily was a Muggleborn and second, even if she weren't, she was too much of a Gryffindor to step into a Knockturn Alley. It was a place for those whose moral compass wasn't only black and white – for someone like Severus.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Sev!"

Or maybe this wasn't a hallucination at all. Severus turned slowly, facing his best friend since childhood. Lily was so stunningly beautiful: dark red hair falling to her shoulders and bright green eyes. Those green eyes were now looking straight at him, and for a moment Severus didn't know what to say or do. Stupid hormones. Lily would never love him back – he wasn't popular or good-looking, and on top of that he was a Slytherin. Snakes and Lions just didn't fit together no matter what. Especially after Severus' stupid comment about mudbloods this spring – Lily would never forgive him. Oh why oh why he had to say those words!

"Lily… erm… what are you doing here? Apart from the dungeons this is probably the last place I thought I would see you", Severus finally stammered. Hopefully Lily didn't notice his hesitation with words, because Severus had no idea how he would explain it to Lily. She was so witty and bright she would instantly see through his lies.

"It's all damn Potter's fault! This time he really crossed the line! I saw him and Black bullying that Slytherin first year again, Jugson I think he's called, and when I tried to stop them, they thought it would be a good idea to push the boy here and run away. I just couldn't leave him here on his own, and… well, here I am. I have no idea where Jugson is, and I really don't like it here. Please take me away from here, Sev!" Lily rambled, clearly agitated. Severus couldn't really blame her: Knockturn Alley wasn't exactly a nice place to be.

The young walked to the direction of Diagon Alley in silence. Severus had no idea what to say to Lily – their relationship had taken a major blow after The Mudblood Incident. Lily no longer sought his companion between lessons – if anything, she did her best to ignore him. It was all his fault.

"Lily… I'm sorry, for what I said to you… about mudbloods. I didn't mean it. I'm just… I don't know… I don't know what I was thinking. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but… well, sorry again." Severus knew his apology was way overdue, but it was now or never. He and Lily hadn't been this long in each other's company since that day.

Lily was quiet. Almost too quiet, and Severus wondered what would wait him. Would Lily lash out, hurting him with her sharp tongue and cruel words like he had done to her? Or would she slap her in the face, like he had once seen her to do to Potter? Or would she just ignore him, like she had done the past few months? Severus dreaded the outcome.

"Look, Sev… I don't know what to say. On the other hand I'm still hurt about what you said, because you should know better. On the other hand I'm willing to forgive and forget pretty much everything you've said or done, because I can't bear the thought of not being able to talk you again. Honestly, these past few months have been horrible, when I haven't had the chance to talk to my best friend! I think… I think I like you. Wait, let me rephrase that. I really, really like you and I want us to be more than friends. Okay? Sev?"

The world seemed to stop. All Severus could think off was the fact that Lily liked him back. Lily liked him and wanted to be more than friends and **Lily liked him** instead of Potter. It was… unexpected to say the least.

"I really like you, too, Lily."

Suddenly the idea of spending the rest of the summer in Spinner's End didn't feel so appalling. Lily would be there, and Severus wouldn't have to suffer so much. His life had just taken a turn for the better.


End file.
